User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Rise of the Reapers - Chapter 4: The Unseen Truth
'''The Unseen Truth '''is the fourth chapter of my thirteenth fanfiction, "Rise of the Reapers". You probably know what the title is referring to. Harold returns in this chapter, and is going to follow the Ice Reaper's instructions. I hope you like this chapter. This chapter takes place at the same time as the previous chapter, but the ending takes place about 20 minutes after the last chapter's ending. The Unseen Truth I arrived at the border of Yharnam and Armenia, and stepped across. As I had suspected, I heard the voice again. Kolar: Thank you for trusting us, Harold. I am surprised that you heeded my instructions. I hope that you are ready for your next task. There is a shrine not far from where you are now. It is a statue of King Miltiades. It is located in a small Armenian military camp. Destroy it, then return home. Harold: Why do I need to return home? Kolar: Just do it. Harold: As you wish. I found the shrine about three minutes after receiving my task. There were only 4 Armenian soldiers in the camp, which would make my life easier. I decided to go in like a hero, and charged in. The first Armenian tried to draw his sword, but I shot him with my Piercing Rifle. The next 2 charged at me, and I slashed one of them in the throat, and threw a poison knife at the other, then finished him with my Burial Blade. The last Armenian was an archer, so I shot him with my Rifle. I then found the statue, and a very heavy carriage was nearby. I tied a rope to the statue, and connected it to the carriage. I got on the horse that was pulling the carriage, and made it run, pulling the statue down. I then heard the voice again. Kolar: Well done, Harold. We are establishing a trust. Return home. We will have another task for you soon. Harold: Who the hell are you? Kolar: We are the Ice Reapers. Harold: Reapers? God dammit. How many of you are there? Kolar: Three. But that doesn't matter. We are not your enemy. Harold: I'm not too sure about that. I disconnected the carriage from the horse, and inspected the animal. It was a black quarterhorse, no doubt. It was wearing a very intimidating set of horse armor, with it being black, red, and decorated with skulls, which went well with its red eyes. I think I'll keep it. I went back to Yharnam, and paid the stable worker to allow my horse to stay at the stables. He gladly accepted. I named the horse "Shadowmere", since it seemed like a fitting name. I went back to my house, and Henriett was glad to see me. Pale was with her, which was something that I had never seen before. Henriett hugged me, but didn't hug me for very long. Her voice sounded different, but she wouldn't tell me why. I was very confused, but thought that it was nothing. I told them about my trip, and that we needed to have another meeting at Fort Wellington soon. They told me that they had to go there now, but that I didn't need to come. I had just gotten back from a trip, so I stayed home. Nothing bad could have happened while I was gone, right? Credits Thank you for reading chapter 4. Tell me what you think in the comments. About Harold's horse: I based it off of the Black Armored Unicorn mod in Skyrim, but it has a deer skull in place of the Unicorn horn, as well as a skull on both sides of its neck armor. Category:Blog posts